The Witcher 2 dice poker
Dice poker once again makes an appearance as one of the mini-games in . Due to its inherent reliance on sheer luck, it is not a good way of making money. The game is essentially unchanged from , except that you now must physically "roll" the dice and you have the possibility of losing one or more of them if they roll off the playing surface. The game now also takes one round only so there is more room for luck and less for tactics. Compared to the first game, the camera angle at which the board is shown and the results of the rolled dice are more difficult to parse, making it more difficult to get a general overview of the situation. Another less than desirable change, the quick view of the current dice combinations for each player after the initial roll has been taken away resulting in a less accessible mini-game. The gambling aspect is also weighted against the player; the most that Geralt can bet is 10 orens on the first round and another 10 on the second, however the opponent can potentially raise Geralt's initial bet by another 10 orens and his second bet by another 10 orens (which they will only do if they have a good hand), effectively meaning that the stakes are going to be higher when the opponent has a good hand than when Geralt has a good hand, so on average you stand to lose more than you gain, all other things being equal. It is possible to save before starting playing and then save again if you win, but instead reload the save if you lose, thus only ever winning games. However, this is a very slow and tedious way of making orens. Basics *Each game consists of one round unless a draw occurs. *The round starts with you placing the bid. The opponent accepts or raises the bid and you are given the first option to take or to pass. (Note that on the 360 it is quicker to initially bet the minimum 5 orens and accept your opponents raise than to bet the maximum and wait while the console works out that it can't raise you. The opponent will generally / always raise if you bet the minimum to start). *You and your opponent roll all five dice. This is done by placing them above the board and clicking the left mouse button (360: flicking the right analogue stick). Moving the mouse (360: right stick) when rolling influences the direction the dice will roll and how strong the throw will be. (On a 360, the left stick decides the initial starting position). You must be careful not to throw them beyond the board. (On the 360 a gentle push downwards with the right stick should always keep all five dice in play). *At this moment you can choose to re-roll any dice or none. (On 360 or PC with 360 controller: left stick to highlight one of the dice you want to re-roll and press X or Y to select. While the tutorial tells you to press "X", it seems to be Y (in my game at least). You should try both to see which button, the dice will light up in a glowing yellow if they are selected). *After selecting the desired dice and confirming by pressing space (on the PC), both you and your opponent have once again an opportunity to raise the bid, match it, or resign. *You re-roll selected dice if any and can see the final result. Whoever has the better combination of dice after re-rolling wins the game. If both players have the same combinations, the highest roll wins. If both rolls are exactly the same it's a draw and another round begins with the same bid. *winning combinations are (highest to lowest): **Five-of-a-kind – five dice showing the same value **Four-of-a-kind – four dice showing the same value **Full House – a pair and a three-of-a-kind **Six-high straight – dice showing II, III, IV, V and VI **Five-high straight – dice showing I, II, III, IV and V **Three-of-a-kind – three dice showing the same value **Two pairs – dice showing two matched pairs of values **One pair – dice showing a single matched pair of values Associated quests * Poker Face: Flotsam * Poker Face: Vergen * Poker Face: Kaedweni Camp * Poker Face: Loc Muinne Players Prologue * an unnamed soldier among the tents in Foltest's army camp will initiate Geralt to the game Chapter I * a trio on the lower level of the Flotsam inn ** Casimir ** Bendeck ** Zindrab (only after the first two have been defeated) * Anezka * Berthold Candeleria * Fioravanti * the French Monk (DLC) * Einar Gausel (only after the trio at the inn have been defeated) * Sendler (only after Einar Gausel has been defeated) Chapter II * behind the smithy in Vergen: ** Cornelius Meyer ** Bruno Biggs * outside the Kaedweni camp canteen: ** Fragile ** Gondor * Cecil Burdon, only after beating the innkeeper at The Cauldron) * Earso * Felicia Cori * Haggard, the blacksmith's apprentice (only after beating Cecil Burdon) * Isidor Kay * Lasota (only after Madame Carole has been defeated) * Madame Carole (only after Zyvik has been defeated on Roche's path) * Mael * Master Myron * Raymond Gessler * Relic peddler * Skalen Burdon, to win the Dun Banner cloak * Zyvik (only after Gondor and Fragile have been defeated) Chapter III * inside a ruined building in the northeastern part of Loc Muinne ** Aylaya ** Filly ** Hadrian the Black (only after defeating Aylaya and Filly) ** Adelina (only after defeating Hadrian the Black) * Bras of Ban Ard * Earso * Falas * Felicia Cori * The Incredible Lockhart (only after defeating Adelina) Galleries In the Army camp Tw2 screenshot diceplayer1.jpg Dice Poker Tw2 table background.jpg|Poker table background In Flotsam Tw2_screenshot_casimir.jpg|Casimir Tw2_screenshot_bendeck.jpg|Bendeck Tw2_screenshot_zindrab.jpg|Zindrab In Vergen Tw2_screenshot_corneliusmeyer.jpg|Cornelius Meyer Tw2_screenshot_brunobiggs.jpg|Bruno Biggs In the Kaedweni camp Tw2-screenshot-fragile.png|Fragile Tw2-screenshot-gondor.png|Gondor In Loc Muinne Tw2 screenshot aylaya.jpg|Aylaya Tw2 screenshot filly.jpg|Filly Tw2 screenshot hadrian.jpg|Hadrian the Black Tw2 screenshot adelina.jpg|Adelina de:The Witcher 2 Würfelpoker fr:Poker aux dés dans The Witcher 2 it:Poker coi dadi in The Witcher 2 Category:The Witcher 2 mini-games